¿Qué se siente?
by Juli-Pim
Summary: Todo había terminado. Pero no podía creer lo que había pasado. Simplemente lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Harry&Ginny COMPLETO SONGFIC. Todos los personajes y/o lugares perteneces a J.K.Rowling


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes y/o lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

_**¿Qué se siente?**_

La buscó por todos lados. Necesitaba encontrarla, pedirle perdón. Hacerle saber que la quería. Que la única razón por la que la había dejado había sido para su propia protección. Que todo había pasado, que la pesadilla había terminado. Que era un mal sueño, solo eso. Entonces la vio.

_A ver, que se siente__  
__Cuando no se siente nada_

_Te vaciaste de palabras_  
_Se murieron las mañanas_

Todo había terminado. Pero no podía creer lo que había pasado. Simplemente lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. No, ella no podía estar muerta. No si hacía horas la había visto ayudando a curar a los heridos. Ella no podía haber muerto. No lo creía, ella estaba viva. No podía ser cierto.

_Corazón ametrallado_  
_Por las balas de tu ausencia_  
_Si el jazmín ya no da flor_  
_Si en la casa no entra sol_

No, ella estaba viva. Tenía que estarlo. No podía creer que nunca más iba a oler su perfume. No podía creer que nunca más iba a gozar del olor de su pelo, ese olor a jazmín que tanto adoraba.  
Desangelado me quedé  
Tan desarmado estoy sin vos

Desabrigado sin tus manos  
Amorosas, Desolado

Tan profundamente loco  
Malquerido, Enamorado.

No podía creer que jamás iba a poder verla sonreír. Nunca más iba a poder agarrarla de su mano, pasear con ella. Decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto le hacía falta. No quería aceptar la idea de crear un futuro donde ella no estaba. No sentía nada.

_¿Qué se siente?_  
_Cuando todo se termina_  
_Con el alma malherida_  
_¿Que se siente?_  
_¿Que se siente?_  
_Con el cuerpo abandonado_  
_De tus besos tus caricias_  
_¿Que se siente?_  
_¿Que se siente?_

_A ver, que se siente_  
Cuando el amor es de barro  
_Que se cae se deshace_  
_Y se cuela entre las manos_

En un segundo despertaría y estaría viva. Sí, eso era. Ella estaba viva. No podía estar muerta, porque sin ella no podía vivir. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir y todas sus esperanzas se quebraban, desaparecían.

_Corazón hecho __pedazos_  
_Su retorno del fracaso_  
_Solo un hueco de dolor_  
_Un agujero sin amor_

Un hueco. Un agujero donde nada importaba. No, al menos, sin su amor.

_Desangelado me quedé_  
_Tan desarmado estoy sin vos_  
_Desabrigado sin tus manos_  
_Amorosas, Desolado_  
_Tan profundamente loco_  
_Malquerido, Enamorado_

Ginny. Su Ginny, esa no podía ser ella. No quería aceptarlo. Necesitaba comprobarlo él mismo. Y no solo con sus ojos. Necesitaba tocar su cuerpo. Sentirla. Y comprobarlo. Temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar comenzó a caminar donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

_¿Qué se siente?_  
_Porque lo ha perdido todo_  
_Tan ausente, Tan aislado_

Porqué él. Harry Potter. El "niño-que-vivió" había perdido millones de personas en su vida. A sus padres, a su padrino, Sirius, con quién había compartido escasos momentos, al igual que con el otro mejor amigo de su padre, Remus, una de las pocas personas con quién sentía que conocía, una mínima parte de su pasado. No quería perder a nadie más. No ahora.

_¿Qué se siente?_  
_¿Que se siente?_  
_Como un nudo en la garganta_

_Y un dolor que no se acaba_

Con pasos temblorosos sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a caer llegó a donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Y comenzó a llorar.

_¿Qué se siente?_  
_¿Que se siente?_

Dolor, eso sentía. Sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser se desplomaba. Ese era su cuerpo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La contempló. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, como si fuera un fantasma y fría, muy fría. Pero eso a él no le importó. La abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. No le importó donde estaba. No le importó que todos lo vieran llorar como un niño pequeño. No le importó que sus dos mejores amigos le hayan dicho que tenía que dejar el cuerpo, que tenía que descansar. No le importaba nada. Lo único que le importaba era no alejarse de ella. No quería hacerlo. No podía. Necesitaba saber cómo todo se desvanecía. Eso, se sentía perder al amor de tu vida.

_Eso se siente, si es que sientes._

Luego sintió como alguien lo llamaba. Era una voz cálida.

-Harry...Harry...- no la quería dejar, no se iba a separar de ella. Y entonces... despertó. Y la vio.

Tenía toda su ropa arrugada a causa de la batalla, totalmente despeinada con el pelo enmarañado. Toda sucia y sudada. Con marcas de sangre por todos lados que, él rogaba, no fuera de ella. Su cara demostraba preocupación, y mucha. Pero aún así se veía completamente hermosa para él. Y la abrazó. No le importó que ella lo viera así, débil. Solamente le importaba que estuviera viva. Y eso era más que suficiente para él. Sentía como la esperanza volvía a crecer en su pecho.

Ginny, al principio, se sorprendió por el abrazo de Harry. Pero luego correspondió instintivamente a este y lo disfrutó. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos ella acarició sutilmente toda la cara de él para comprobar que no se hallaba gravemente lastimado, a lo que él cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que le producían sus caricias. Para luego, lo más delicadamente posible, hacerle lo mismo recorriendo desde sus mejillas hasta delinear suavemente sus hermosos, y delicados labios.

-Harry...-susurró Ginny-¿Estás...?

-Prométeme que jamás te alejaras de mi- interrumpió mirándola directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que tanto adoraba...

-¿Qué?

-Solo promete lo-pidió casi rogando con los ojos. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar. Miedo a ser rechazado. A no poder formar una familia con ella. Y para disipar ese miedo necesitaba que ella lo prometiera. Una vida juntos, sin Voldemort, sin miedos, sin más preocupaciones que las de una vida normal. Pero también tenía esperanzas, ilusiones, cosas que le quería decir, sueños... donde todos y cada uno de ellos la involucraban.

-Eso lo prometí hace años- respondió Ginny al ver todas esas emociones en sus ojos, no quería que él sintiera ese miedo. No después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir. Y, a pesar de que la muerte de su hermano la tenía mal no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera seguir adelante, si algo había aprendido en todos estos años era que no había que vivir del pasado, había que disfrutar el presente, porque eso era lo único que importaba. Y si ella podía hacerle sentir vivo, feliz, alegre... Lo haría, pero no solamente por él, sino por los dos.

Harry al ver la sinceridad de sus ojos no le importó nada y la besó. La besó queriendo transmitir que la amaba, que siempre estarían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y que nunca volvería a separarse de ella. No esta vez.

_¿Qué se siente?_  
_Estar con el cuerpo abandonado_  
_De tus besos tus caricias..._

_Se siente mucho mejor cuando vuelven... Y esta vez para no irse..._

* * *

Hola!

Me llamo Julieta pero pueden decirme "Juli", "Ju" o como prefieran. Soy nueva en esto de escribir fic's así que me gustaría que me digan que tal les pareció.

La canción se llama "Qué se siente" y es de un programa de mi país, Argentina -Erreway- y es cantada por Benjamín Rojas. La última parte cuando dice "_¿Qué se siente?, __Estar con el cuerpo abandonado, __De tus besos tus caricias... __" _está modificada por mi ya que en realidad la canción dice "_¿Que se siente?_, _Con el cuerpo abandonado, __De tus besos tus caricias [...]". _Y la parte donde dice_ "__Se siente mucho mejor cuando vuelven... Y esta vez para no irse..." _fue de mi propia invención.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó. Y me gustaría que opinaran, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, ya sean buenos, malos, críticas, halagos... Todo mientras sea para mejorar.

Sin más que decir me despido...

Besos...

Juli-Pim


End file.
